The Earl and The Neko
by JJ45
Summary: Allen is a neko who was captured and made into a slave. When he is bought by a strange man will he finally find happiness or will his life continue to be hell. Was named Neko!AllenXMillennium Earl. Yaio, Lemons, I do not own D. Gray-Man. hiatus!
1. Random Lemon

**So I got bored and decided to write this. I don't own D. Gray-Man**

Allen was walking through the Ark when he saw the figure he had been searching for walk into his phone room. He ran to the door and knocked. When he heard a low voice say "Come in." he opened the door and threw himself at him.

"Adam!" he started to rub himself up against the large form of the Earl. "It's so hot. Make it stop. Please." He rubbed his hard Member against the Earls stomach. The Earl quickly got up and headed to their shared room. Sheading his protective shell into his more human form. When they got to the room he gently lay Allen on the bed. He made quick work of the albino neko's clothes. Allen heaved a sigh of relief when the cool air meet his acing shaft. He quickly made work of his own clothes and climbed atop Allen. The young neko arched up to grind against his lovers hardening member. He let out a small moan while the Earl let out a grunt. The older of the two made his way doesn't his lovers body licking and marking the pale body as he went. "Nyah….Ah….Ngh. Adam please. I need you inside now." Hearing the request he reached over to the nightstand and took the bottle of lube. He covered his fingers before bringing one to trace the neko's entrance. He gently poked at the ring of musical in warning before pressing in. "Ah! Adam m-more ngh please." Complying with the wish he added another finger and started scissoring them. He watched as Allen's face scrunched up in pleasure. He slowly thrust hem in and out before adding another digit. When he deemed Allen ready he removed them only to have Allen whimper at the empty feeling. He lined himself at his entrance and slowly thrust in. He waited for Allen to signal he was ready. When the younger rolled his hips to try and get some friction he pulled out all the way till just the tip was left and slammed back in. "Harder….please….harder." he begged between pants. "Adam I-I'm gonna cum."

"Then do it."

"Nyah!~" Allen screamed as he released streams of pearly white on their chests and stomachs. With a few more rough thrusts Adam came with a grunt. He fell beside his lover on the bed without disconnecting them. When they came back to their sences Adam pulled his lover against his chest. "I love you Adam." The neko said with a sigh as he slowly started to succumb to the darkness.

"I love you too Allen." they both fell asleep.

 **FIN**

Please review. And tell me if you would like this to be a series. Of course the chapters will be longer. Thank you for reading.

~JJ45 out ~(^W^)~


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update. We got a new teacher this semester and she made us take a ton of exams so I have been studying like crazy. Please don't kill me also please think up a new title. I don't think that the one I have is going to cut it. Also I am going to make some changes regarding the character count and maybe the genre.

FiftyShadesOfGrayFfs: I know! So cute! Thanks for the tip. Unfortunately my spelling is so horrid that autocorrect said "Fuck this shit!" and walked out the door. But I will try to fix as many as I can.

Cats and Anime Things Alike: Now that you mention it I haven't seen any neko Allen X Earl stories. And THERE IS NOT ENOUGH Allen X ADAM FICS! Their needs to be more of them out there. Thanks.

Ryuakilover: Thank you! I know right!

I don't own D. Gray-Man!

I'm counting this as Ch.1.

Chapter 1

A young boy sat in cold metal cage. He stared out a window at the people walking by. He had white hair, a red scar going down the left side of his face, (A/N: I don't really feel like going into a deep description of Allen's scar right now. If you want to know exactly what he looks like right now go to Google and look up the name Allen Walker. A picture of him will come up) and a black arm(1). The only thing he had on was a white button up shirt that belonged to his master. He had long outgrown the clothes he came here in. He didn't even have underwear on. It was mid-December. This would mark his fourth year as an unbought slave. He wondered if he would ever leave. Ever scene that cursed day when he was found at the grave yard he has been stuck serving as a pet for his perverted master. He hates that day. His birthday. It used to bring joy to him. He wonders how he could have be so blind, nobody was ever that nice to him. Not even Mana. The only reason the crazed clown even had took him in was because his brother had died. Even Mana beat on him. Mabey not as hard as the others but it was still there. If you had looked closely into Mana's eyes you would have seen a small spark of disgust and hatred for the small boy.

He heard a door open and close in the front room. Probably another customer. His master owned a small thrift shop. In the front it looked innocent to the average eye but if you looked closely you could see the signs. Anyone who wanted to buy a slave just had to look for a whip, a chain, a collar, and a leash hidden throughout the shops. There was a slave shop in the back. Even though in this day and age slaves shops were legal, most kept them hidden in case the law suddenly changed. It does that. Although most people don't follow it anyways.

For a century now the world had changed. It was destroyed. Humans were almost completely wiped out. Supernatural beings called The Noah got tired of all the evil and killed them down to a few thousand. Now there is no electricity or internet. It's like they went back to the stone age. The ones who were just children when it happend tell stories of boxes of light that held infinite knowledge and big boxes of colorful metal that worked like carriages. They said that humans used to be the greatest beings on Earth. It's hard for people to believe them. The only people who know if their lying or not is the Noah. Even if it was the truth one word otherwise from a Noah could change everyone's mind.

The boy heard the back door open and looked up. Two men walked in. One was His master who had long blood red hair and a half mask on his face. (A/N: Same for cross. Look up Cross Marian.) He was wearing black dress pants and a white button up shirt. The other man looked strangely similar to Mana.(2) He had on black dress pants and a badge overcoat. Cross was showing him the other slaves.(3)

The man spotted him and walked over to him. "Who's this Mr. Cross?"

Cross looked at who he was talking about and smirked.(4) "His name is Allen. He would be a grate slave. He is an orphan so nobody would come looking for him and he's more obedient than the rest."

The man looked at Allen then back at Cross. "Oh really?" He paused and looked back at Allen, "Then I'll take him."

"That will be $25,000."(5) Cross lead the man out of the backroom and into the front. He left the door open on accident so Allen could see him leave the man and go into the storage room. Cross came out with a collar and leash. He walked over to Allen's cage and pulled him out roughly. He put the collar and leash on him and dragged him out of the room. Cross held out his hand for the money. The man handed the man the money and took the collar form Cross. Cross counted the money, when he saw that he got the right amount he motioned them to leave.

The man gently tugged Allen out of the shop and onto the streets. They walked a ways before the man stopped in an alleyway.. "Sorry if I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Adam but most people referee to me as the Millennium Earl."

Allen stared at the man in shyly. This was The Millennium Earl? What did The Earl want with him? "H-Hello Mr. Earl." Allen said in a shaky quiet voice. He hadn't spoken a word in months so it was quite hard to get anything to come out.

The Earl stared at Allen in shock. He expected for him to be afraid. Normally a human would be scared to be in the presence of a Noah but in the presence of the Earl he expected anyone would be completely terrified but this human just looked shy to him. "Well are you ready to go Allen?"

To say that Allen was shocked would be an understatement. Never once had he been asked if he was ready for anything. But this man, even if he is The Millennium Earl, just asked him if he was ready. He felt that he could not form any words so he just shook his head

"Okay well come on then." The Earl said as he walked through the brick wall of the alleyway. Allen followed him without hesitation. When he got through Allen saw a beautiful white-washed city. The Earl turned around and took his collar off. "I trust you not to run away so I don't feel that you need this anymore."

"Thank you." Allen said so quietly that if The Earl didn't have enhanced hearing he wouldn't have heard it.

"You're welcome Allen. Welcome to your new home."

 **Fin**

 **(1)- I don't feel like Allen having a red arm so I just used his new arm. Also I don't think I will have innocence exist in this story. Tell me in the reviews if you want it to exist.**

 **(2)- Science in the new update Mana and Neah was Adam I decided to make him look sort of like Mana. If you don't know what Mana or The Earl looks like you can google up Mana Walker or The Millennium Earl and his human form.**

 **(3)- The other slaves are the exorcists and some science division people from the order. They may hold an important part in the near future.**

 **(4)- Cross knows that Allen is a neko but doesn't tell The Earl because he wants him gone. Also Cross knows that Adam is the Earl and doesn't say anything about it for he could be killed for it.**

 **(5)- Because of the Noah's laws $1 is = about $10.**

 **So that is it. Thanks for reading. Please if you have any requests about this story tell me in a review. Please Review.**

 **~JJ45 out ~(^W^)~**


	3. Valentine's Day Special

**animefreak221** **: Thank you for being the only person who reviewed on chapter two. I dedicate this Valentine's Day Special to you. I apologize for taking so long to update.**

 **Happy Valentine's Day to all of my wonderful readers. Even if you don't review. I hope you all receive nice gifts.**

 **On with the show.**

Allen walked down the street of London. It was Valentine's Day and he had not found Adam a gift yet. He walked passed a store that was close to his old Master's store. Seeing this he turned around to walk off when he heard a familiar voice call out to him from around the corner.

"Allen! Come to see me so soon? Do you not like your master?" I turned around to see his trademark smirk plastered on his face. He started to walk towards me when out of the corner of my eye I spotted a familiar head of hair. I turned to look in that direction and saw it was Tyki and Rhode. They had just walked out of Rhodes favorite candy store. I looked back at Cross to see he was just eight feet from me. I turned my body and bolted in the direction of my family. Cross saw me run and chased after me. Clearly hell bent on 'catching up on old times' with me.

I turned to check how far behind me he was only to run state into the unsuspecting Portuguese Noah. "Ow. Who the?" He looked up at whoever run him over ready to beat the living shit out of them when he noticed it was me. "Shounnen why are you out of the Ark? Didn't The Earl tell you to only come out with an escort for your own safety?" He kind of looked like a father scolding his child.

I almost forgot about Cross chasing me when I heard him apologize for my rudeness. "I am so sorry mister Noah. The child does not know the rules for he has been very sheltered. Please forgive him."

"Who is this man Shounnen? How does he know you?" Tyki looked at me confused until he saw the fear in my eyes. "Is he Cross?" I did not trust my voice so I just nodded. Tyki stood up and dusted himself off before picking me up bridal style and carried me to an ark gate. I watched as Cross fumed at the sight of his favored 'play thing' being carried off.

Feeling safe in his arms I wiggled one of my hands free in order to flip Cross off. I could practically feel his rage rolling off of him in waves.

He carried me through on of the many Ark doors to Adams office. When we arrived he sat me on my feet and knocked on the door. When we heard a gentle "Come in." he dragged me through the door by the collar of my dress shirt.

"Tyki. Allen. What can I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Shounnen snuck out of the Ark and got himself in a little trouble with this Cross character."

Adam looked at me with a mixture of worry and disappointment. "What were you doing outside of the Ark?"

"I just wanted to find you a gift. Valentine's Day is today and I wanted to show you how thankful I am that you saved me. I didn't notice that I as heading in his direction until it was to late. I am just glad that Rhode and Tyki were there to save me."

"Now that you mention it, where is Rhode?"

 **With Rhode~POV Everyone**

"So, you are the bastard who hurt our precious Allen-kun." She had her army of candles behind her waiting to strike. With a quick motion of her hand all of the candles pierced Cross all the way through. He died with a scream. She summoned one of her checkered doors and walked through to go find the others.

 **Back with Tyki, Allen, and Adam.~Allen's POV**

I watched as Adam told Tyki to leave and let him speak with me alone.

"I'm goanna go find Rhode before she destroys something." With that he left us alone.

"Allen, are you okay?" He stood up and walked over to me.

I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but love. "Yes. I'm fine now. I'm sorry I snuck out."

He chuckled before answering. "You're forgiven. Just don't do it again okay?"

"Okay. I love you Adam."

"I love you too Allen." With that said I could feel my tail swish inside my pants. (A/N: I did not mean for that to be perverted or anything I just meant it as Allen has not shared his Neko secret with Adam yet so he hides his tail and ears. Also his ears are flattened against his head so Adam is unable to see them Although it still sounds perverted to me.)

 **FIN**

 **So hey I just wanted to say that this does not follow the original plot and that Cross is not actually dead. Yet. Maybe. Who knows? Anyways please review. It makes me update faster. Trust me. If I get more than two reviews I will update before Wednesday.**

 **~(^W^)~ JJ45 OUT.**


End file.
